


Crab!

by Mangacat



Series: Holding On [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Phobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangacat/pseuds/Mangacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finally finds out the real reason Danny hates the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crab!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silkylustre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkylustre/gifts).



> Ok, I blame silky, because she provided the prompt that spawned this inexcusable bit of fluff and who's the recipient of this even though it's not quite her fandom. Also, I needed to fill my Hc_bingo square for ‘phobias’, which is now so far under the wire (which is also why this is basically unedited, sorry), but hey, it's still the 3rd somewhere on the world. So, here I am, writing another installment of the H-5-O verse that I seem to have acquired with no prior notice. And yes, I totally did maritime research on this to figure out the native crab species and their respective habitats, because I AM A HUGE NERD.

Steve turns the ribs on the grill and soaks up the smoky aroma that wafts up before closing the lid. He looks out over the lanai where the team as well as assorted Kalakaua-Kelly and Kamekona cousins are milling around. Steve watches Kono walk Grace through some dry exercises on the board down where the sea nips at their feet. He marvels at the fact that his ohana has grown so much over the past years, but he can’t help but feel grateful for it. 

“So, where is Danny? I think he went for more beer about ten minutes ago, and it’s not like he can get lost on the way to the kitchen.”  
Chin has sidled up to Steve in a way that shouldn’t be possible, but before he can berate his friend for sneaking up on a SEAL at his own peril, he looks around and finds that Danny is indeed missing from the beach crowd. 

“You’re right, that’s strange. I trust you'll man the grill while I check up on him?”  
Chin smirks like he is sending Steve after Danny for his own particular reasons instead of going to look for Danny himself and takes the prongs to perform a mock salute.  
“Of course. Go, see what our Jersey spitfire is up to. And don’t forget the beer.”  
Steve claps him good naturedly on the back before he begins his trek up to the back porch.

“Danny? Danny, are you in there?”  
Steve speeds up when he hears a muffled crash from the kitchen.  
“Is everything alright?”  
He’s confused at first because there seems to be nobody in the kitchen, before he hears Danny’s cantankerous reply from behind the narrow door that hides the small storeroom.  
“No, everything is bloody well not alright, Steven.”

Steve rounds the door in a mad dash and finds Danny backed into the small space, looking like he’d rather crawl up the shelves, if only they’d hold his weight and he goes on instant threat alert.  
“What is it, what’s the matter?”  
Danny looks mutinous for a moment, as if he doesn’t really want to admit what’s got him in a tiff right now, but when Steve makes a move towards the cupboard where a handgun is taped under the sink, he flaps his hand to wave him off and sighs. 

“The matter, Steven, the matter is _that_.”  
Steve is a little confused at first as to what he means, but then looks down to where Danny is pointing with a sharp jerk of his chin and finds… a crab, sitting right in the middle of the doorway, spindly legs and pincers tugged in to present a smaller target for potential attackers. He doesn’t even think before saying:  
“Huh. How did you get lost in here?”

It’s about five inches, looks like a regular Samoan crab and those usually live in marshy estuaries, which is quite a way from the nearest up to his lanai, much less his kitchen. Danny, however, reacts with a frown like a thundercloud.  
“Lost? LOST?! This thing isn’t lost. It snuck up on me and has been holding me hostage in here for half an eternity.”  
Danny glares down at the troublesome crustacean and then up at Steve as if he expects him to know exactly what to do with that statement. 

Steve looks down at the crab, up at Danny and down again, completely at a loss of what the actual problem is here.  
“I… Danny, it’s not even facing your way. And it’s hunkered down like it’s afraid of being crushed. Why didn’t you just… step over it?”  
Danny shoots him a glare that implies how very much he thinks this is most outrageous idea ever and will end in couch time for Steve if he’s not careful. He mutters to himself, not really addressing Steve at all.  
“Step over it, he says, the nerve…”

That’s when Steve notices that Danny’s knuckles are white from the death grip he has on the shelves and his arms are trembling slightly. It dawns on Steve that this strange scenario that’s been presented to him here has only one explanation. And it figures that Danny wouldn’t really come out and say it straightforward.  
“Danny… are you afraid of crabs?”  
“Now, why would I be afraid of these vicious creatures which already look shifty by simply moving? That would be completely irrational, now would it? Except that it looks completely innocent now, doesn’t it, but really it’s just waiting for people to get anywhere near it and get their toes taken off by these fucking sharp pincers when they finally decide to make their move… are you laughing at me right now, Steven? Because I swear, if you are, you are going to be in the dog house for such a long time, your blue balls are going to be something to write home about.”

Steve internalizes his smile that has more to do with utter fondness than mirth – but given Danny’s ability to make good on these threats, it’s best to err on the side of caution – before lifting his hands to placate his fuming partner.  
“I’m not laughing at you, Danno, but… you know, this is a pretty clear-cut case of them being more afraid of you, than you are of them.”  
“Oh, really?! Well, tell that to that freaky seven inch blue crab that pinched my calf so bad, it bled, when my parents took us to Sea Bright Beach when I was five and I accidentally stepped next to it. I’m telling you, these things are _evil_.”

It dawns on Steve that this is not just Danny being squeamish about another very common part of island life – little critters stray into homes all the time even if you mind your doors and windows – but this is actually a serious issue for his partner, a downright phobia. And once the penny has dropped, Steve thinks he might have a lead on the years old mystery of why Danny actually doesn’t like the beach, because he’s slowly agreed to spend more time there with his family, even though he always seems just a little ill at ease.  
“Danny, it’s alright, this little guy won’t hurt you, ok? He just needs a little help to get back out to the water, where he actually belongs.”

And with that Steve bends down to scoop up the crab with both hands, mindful of the bending all the legs the right way and keeping his thumbs well out of reach of the pincers in case the little guy decides to prove him wrong.  
“What are you doing, don’t touch it!”  
The crab freezes when Steve slowly lifts him, clearly playing dead.  
“It’s ok, see, he’s not doing anything. Let’s just get him out, down the beach again.”  
“What do you mean, ‘we’, Steven? You might be fine walking around with one of those things in reach of your vital body parts, but I’m certainly not helping you out there, buddy.”

Steve tries to judge whether to leave the issue alone or push Danny on the matter. Of course, his competitive nature wins out and wants to attempt to alleviate Danny’s fear a bit.  
“Come on, Danno! You just have to go down to the water with me, nothing else. That’s something you can do, can’t you?”  
Danny glares at him like he knows exactly that refusing doesn’t make sense at all, but he still flexes his fingers around the shelves a couple of times as if he has to talk himself into it. Then he points a finger at Steve with a stern expression.  
“Alright, I will go down and ‘assist’ in your misguided rescue mission, but if you think this would be a good time to pull a prank like throwing it in my face instead of the water or some such thing, you have not known my wrath, Mister.”

Steve smiles indulgently, and nods, before making his way through the kitchen towards the back door, amused that Danny follows him half a step behind so he can both be out of reach of Steve’s arms and still level a suspicious glare at the still immobile crab. Some people on the lanai throw them quizzical looks but Steve just heads them off with a minute shake of his head. When they reach the edge of the water, where the sand is wet and little islands of foam bubble away slowly after the waves have receded, Steve carefully sets the crab down. Danny holds onto his elbow when he straightens up again and they both watch the little creature sit motionless in the sand for a moment. 

At first, the crab seems to think the suddenly much more favorable surroundings are too good to be true and have to be a ruse, but when a slightly larger wave washes over it, the crab suddenly extends its legs and runs forward with jerky, hesitant moves. Danny jumps about a foot in the air, even though it’s clearly moving away from them and he’ll probably deny the girly shriek until the day he dies. That’s fine with Steve though, because he gets clung to like he’s the dashing hero in this story. 

“So, that was embarrassing.”  
“It’s ok, Danno. It’s completely fine to be afraid of a whole species of completely harmless maritime creatures.”  
“Did I not tell you not to make fun of me, McGarrett?”  
Steve lifts his hands in another placating gesture and turns to Danny.  
“No, Danny, I mean… we’ve had so many worse things to be worried about these past few months, it’s kind of nice to encounter a problem that is so easily fixed as saving you from the crustacean invasion.”

Danny holds his gaze with all the shadows behind his eyes and a unique brand of understanding. His hand slides down Steve’s arm and their fingers entwine on their own accord. He finds himself wanting to kiss Danny, right on this spot. But while they haven’t exactly tried to be subtle about their budding relationship, they’ve also not really engaged in PDA in front of friends and family. Danny answers his unasked question by drawing him in and pressing their lips together in a kiss that quickly turns into a rather enthusiastic bout of making out. 

It’s not long before there are whistles and cat calls from up on the beach, only interrupted by Chin shouting: “Hey, McGarrett, you promised me beer, not a free show!” for which Steve flips him the bird behind Danny’s back.  
Then he goes back to enjoying his partner’s complete attention, surrounded by friends and family, swaying lightly with his toes buried in the sand of his home.

**Author's Note:**

> Heee... I keep thinking this is it, when I write one of these. Apparently, I know nothing... I can't promise that the rest of the season will inspire more of those, but hey, you never know. Anyway, thanks for reading, folks, and following this verse.


End file.
